Kai of Arcrin
by Kiichigo Yukirin
Summary: Kai of Arcrin is a curious young squirrelmaid, come from the hidden abbey of Arcrin, far south. But when her past is brought up again, she and her friends, Beech and Pear embark on a journey to the northern seashores to find Kai’s parents and former hom
1. Chapter 1

Kiichigo: Fwee! First chapter/fanfic here! Yaay! hands out cookies Enjoy, and please, please review! Constructive criticism only, and NOOOOOO FLAAAAMES!!  
  
Disclamer: Kiichigo does not own Redwall, so no suingness! She wishes she did, but... she doesn't Brian Jacques-sensei does. I do, however, own this plot. Anyway, no suing, please! --  
Enjooy!!  
  
Note: This plot/characters ish also made by my friend, Zakuro-chan! Oh, and Chi-chan has a character too!  
  
KAI OF ARCRIN  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Abbess Lily sat on the limestone battlements and gazed off into the distance, watching the magnificent Cascade River that ran alongside her beloved abbey of Arcrin. Across from the powerful, waterfall-filled river was a great limestone canyon, from which the materials used to build this abbey were harvested. Surrounded by high, wide mountains, the abbey was considered to be hidden. The otter admired her beautiful home, smiling fondly at the laughing Arcrinians playing in the walled orchard. Mice, squirrels, moles, otters, hedgehogs, shrews, and even birds were about the grassy area, doing their own thing; some were eating breakfast on picnic cloths, while Dibbuns ran about, trying to see who could find the biggest butterfly, or the most colorful flower. Elders watched the young ones enjoying themselves, as they shared stories and recipes. The morning sun was shining very brightly, causing the dew drops on the lush grass to sparkle, intriguing many Dibbuns. Wonderful smells came from the kitchen, and a small group of friends held up their noses to take in the wonderful smell. One of them, a white-furred squirrelmaid, leaned back on a quilt that covered the grass. She lifted her paws and rested them comfortably behind her head.  
Ah, it's such a nice day out! She mused, gazing up at the puffy white clouds that adorned the bright blue sky. That one looks like you, Pear! The little brown squirrel crossed her arms indignantly.  
Nu-uh, I look much better'n dat! Pear protested. An older squirrel, who's fur was of a rusty color, rolled over on his back so he, too, could see the cloud.  
You're right, Pear, that one looks much more like Kai! He laughed. The white squirrel, Kai, glared playfully at her friend.  
Beech! If that cloud looks like anyone, it's you! The three friends laughed together, arguing over who the cloud looks most like. The abbess watched the three young ones from her perch on the battlements, smiling fondly of them.  
Hoi, Lily! Got room up there fer ole Tanly? A middle-aged mouse lifted her skirt above her feet so as not to trip, as she climbed the limestone steps up to where her friend sat. Her fur was of a creamy chocolate color, and she wore the simple dress of the recorder. Abbess Lily smiled at her.  
Of course there's room up here, Tanly! Come, we can have Friar Sham bring brekkist up to us! The otter waved Tanly over. The two sat on the smooth limestone battlements, enjoying the beautiful day. Tanly reached into her pocket, catching Lily's attention.  
What's that, Tanly? She asked, overcome with curiosity. The mouse held up a pawring, made of a smooth red coral. Engraved on the front was Kai'.  
On the day we found Kai in the woods as just a baby, she had this around her paw. I just unearthed it from my cupboards, and decided, seeing as how there was nothing else to do, to study it a little, maybe find out where young Kai is from even. She explained, turning the smooth pawring over in her paw. Abbess Lily leaned forward, eager to hear more.  
She asked, her impatience growing to that of a dibbun's. Tanly grinned at her friend's childlike ways.  
I researched the type of coral in all of the books, scrolls and parchments in the library, and found one hefty volume of the far northern beaches. This type of coral can only be found there. Also, in the back of the book, was a translation of many of the different words they use there. Nami', for instance, is their word for wave'. Kai' means seashell'. So, I came to the conclusion that Kai must have been from the far northern beaches. It makes sense. Lily nodded.  
So it does... Well, I'll talk to her after dinner, but first, let's go and take brekkist! The two friends ran off down the battlements and toward the great limestone abbey, acting like the Dibbuns that they were deep down.  
Dinner that night was magnificent. Kai, the white squirrel, sat between her friends Beech and Pear. They watched wide-eyed as steaming pots of ramen, an old Arcrinian recipe, were rolled in by trolley from the kitchen. Served with the noodle soup was hot bread, who's crusts were still glowing from the oven, and a wide selection of cheeses, including the three friends' favorite, garlic jack. Barrels of drinks were set up along the wall for all to come up and fill their beakers with. Many different choices were there; greensap milk, mint and pennycloud cordial, strawberry fizz, cranberry/raspberry cider, and even cranberry/apple cordial, a delicious drink popular among elders and Dibbuns alike. Kai eyed the ramen with great interest, while Pear turned to look at the barrel of strawberry fizz. Beech, however, stared at the cranberry/raspberry cider, grinning in a playfully evil way. The abbess, who was placed at the head of the awesome table, stood.  
A good evening to all, and thank you to Friar Sham and all his wonderful assistants for making this marvelous meal! Now, if I may cover some rules first... All must finish their serving of something before taking another, so as not to waste food, all must stay seated unless to get a drink, and Beech, stay away from the cranberry juice; we don't want any more incidents' occurring today. Beech slouched under the table, embarrassed by the reference to his habit of pouring the juice on others' heads. Tanly sat with all the Dibbuns monitoring them with the help of a young haremaid, Sister Daminsing, or Damin as she was called by her friends. The cream-colored hare found herself swamped with many Dibbuns, as the little Arcrinians sat on her lap, hung from her shoulder, and pulled on her long ears and bobtail.  
'Ey, ye likkle beasts! Gerroff me! Yowuch! I say, wot wot, get off me ears! Owowch! Leggo, stop hangin' on em like that! The Dibbuns took great pride in this, and did not ease up, until Sister Tanly went around popping candied chestnuts into their mouths and threatening to send them to bed early. Afterwards, the little beasts sat at their seats quietly, munching away on their candied chestnuts. The abbess rapped a spoon on the tabletop for silence, and all immediately became quiet, staring towards the otter expectantly. After a moment, the abbess smiled.  
Everybeast, dig in!  
Roars of approvement went up, as creatures reached for their favorites, Kai leaping forward for the ramen. After a few minutes, everybeast was sitting in their seats, their plates and bowls heaped high, chatting with their friends. Kai shoved a large spoonful of the ramen noodles into her mouth, slurping them up noisily. Pear took great swigs of a tall beaker of strawberry fizz, grinning as the bubbles tickled her mouth.  
Heehee, Miz Kai, tis all tingly and wunnerful! The little squirrel couldn't help but exclaim. Kai nodded, unable to speak through the gigantic amount of noodles filling her mouth. Beech, however, was busy picking through his salad to remove any radishes in it. The rust-colored squirrel was not very fond of the bitter, spicy roots.  
Ach, whoever thought o' eatin' these things must have been bonny well mad, aye? He mused, flicking one to the side of his plate.  
After dinner was served, dessert immediately was put in the oven. While it cooked, Abbess Lily called Kai over to her. The old otter lead the squirrelmaid up the stairs to the library, and the two sat down. Lily took a seat by a hefty volume, and barkcloth package that had been put there before. Kai took a seat across from her, and could not help stealing a glance at Beech's desk; ink stains blotted the hefty oak desk, while parchment and quills, along with charcoal sticks, were strewn across it. She snapped back to attention at the sound of Lily clearing her throat.  
Sister Kai, as you know, you were not born at this abbey. On an exploration expedition, you were found alone in the northern woods. Thistle brought you back here and we took care of you, and now you're all grown. When we found you, all you had was this pawring... At this point, Lily opened the barkcloth package, revealing the very same pawring. It was perfectly round, and made of a smooth red coral. It was bumpy, though, and felt good in the paw. was etched on the outside, then painted in with a deep blue paint. Lily continued, Only recently, we decided to take up this case again. In this volume, we were able to find that the coral is found in the northern beaches. There is another language spoken there, as well as English. There was another volume, a translation book of that language's words to english. Your name, actually, was in it. Kai means seashell. We were able to conclude that you were from this place, these northern beaches.  
Kai nodded solemnly, lost in confusion. She shook her head as if to clear the fact that she didn't understand. She reached for the pawring, and picked it up lightly in her paws. It felt nostalgic and comforting. The squirrelmaid couldn't help but smile as she ran her claws across it. Kai came back to reality for the second time that day, but this time to the delicious smells of the nearly completed dessert. She licked her lips, looking forward to the delicious treat that would soon be served. Abbess Lily smiled at Kai, and patted her on the shoulder with a free paw. Tomorrow, you'll begin to travel there. We believe it would do you well to be able to meet your real parents, and it would also help our abbey records. Would ye mind taking the journey? We will send a small group with you so you will be safer, not to mention less lonely. Kai nodded at this, but had to interject. Mother Abbess, I think I could fare with a small group; Beech, Pear, and I. Beech would be able to keep records and draw a map,and Pear could be in charge of medicine, since she helps out so much in the infirmary! She suggested. The abbess contemplated this for a moment, then gave in. Fine. But, we will have to supply you with food, medical supplies, writing materials, and more for your journey. We'll also have to run this by Pear and Brother Beech, of course. She remembered as she opened the door. A thud followed, and Pear and Beech lay in a heap in front of the oaken door. The two had been leaning against the door, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. They jumped up, and immediately began shaking the abbess' paws. Yes, yes, we'd be glad to go!  
Yup yup, very gladda go!  
You needn't worry about a thing, Mother Abbess, we'll take good care of Kai!  
Lily smiled at the young squirrels. Kai interjected, suggesting they go down for dessert. Her two friends agreed, and the three squirrels ran down the stairs into the dining hall. Abbess Lily stood in the hallway, watching the young creatures fondly. Oh dear, I do hope they'll be all right on their own...


	2. Chapter 2

Kiichigo: Yaay! Second chapter! I've decided now that I shall update every day or so, or at least if I have enough to write. Anyway...

Kai: Anyway... what?

Beech: :3 hiding cranberry juice behind back

Pear: Heheheee....

Kiichigo: KAWAII!! glomps Beech He's soo kawaii! Red squirrel, red squirrel...

Beech: dumps cranberry juice on Kai

Pear: Ahahahahaaa!! :D

Kiichigo: turns to Kai .... Pink squirrel, pink squirrel!

Kai: -.-# runs after Kiichigo and Beech

Kiichigo: while running away Anyway, in today's chapter, we introduce two new characters! Redwallers, a hedgehog and an otter, Mikgip and Oryn! Yaaaay! trips O.O Start chapter!!

CHAPTER 2

(Kai: .... Darn... -.-;; )

Are we there yet, Mikgip? A small, sienna otter asked, clinging to her hedgehog friend's arm. Are we where? The older hedgehog contradicted, a slight glare playing across his face. The otter whimpered. Wherever you said we we're goin', Mikgip! Migkip sighed in exasperation as he adjusted the sack over his shoulders. How many times do I have to tell ye, Oryn, we're not going anywhere!... Anywhere in _particular, _that is... A playful grin now took over the glare on his face. Oryn just clung tighter as she took a slow, fearful glance around the dark woods. Just then, she tripped over the hem of her habit, falling into a thick section of mud. She began to weep uncontrollably. Wahahahaaa! Now look at me, Mikgip! I'm allmuddy an' hungry an' it's dark out, an' I wanna go back to the abbey! Waahahahaaa! The hegdhog leapt forward and clapped a hand around his friend's mouth, glancing nervously around. A rustle came from bushes, then stopped, followed by snickering. Oryn's eyes widened in fear, and she immediately silenced and buried her face in her friend's habit. Mikgip held her close as a band of vermin jumped from the bushes. Their leader, a stout fox, walked forward. A curved sabre was rested on his shoulder, and he approached the two, grinning widely. He kneeled down and peered into his victims' faces. Aw, lookid wod we got here! An edgepig and is little friend, Crybaby Otter! He snickered, his band of mat-furred vermin doing the same. The fox waved a paw, and two vermin stepped forward, ropes in hand. Mikgip sat, trembling slightly, but putting on a brave face for his friend, who was shuddering noticably. He poked her shoulder gently with a claw.

Oryn, when I say so, you run and make a beeline for the abbey, alright? He murmured quietly to the otter. She looked up and nodded slightly, although fear was obvious in her face. As the two vermin, a weasel and a rat drew nearer, Mikgip hissed urgently.

With that, Oryn leapt from her friend's arms and shot off in the direction of Redwall. Mud sloshed around her footpaws, and she kicked her sandals off. The rat gave chase, but was tripped by Mikgip. For a moment it appeared as if the Redwallers were winning, but then Oryn tripped. The rat stood up and went over to her, and then tackled her. The otter's face was shoved in the mud, but being an otter, she was fine. She was tied up, her paws behind her back. She was roughly pulled up by the loose parts of the rope, and wiped mud from her snout and mouth onto her shoulder. Mikgip ran to try and fight off the rat, but was knocked unconcius by a blow to the back from the weasul's spearbutt. He, too, was tied up, and they were pulled over to the fox, who laughed in Orryn's face. Uhuhuuu, yer all mine now! The ottermaid closed her eyes, and tried to pretend this was all just a bad dream, but to no avail. She collapsed to the ground, passed out from fright.

END CHAPTER!

Kiichigo: Mwahahah! CLIFFIE!!

Kai: I know what happens, cause I'm one of the characters! I have special main character privilages, too!

Kiichigo: Yes, you do... but only cause I offered them to you so you wouldn't kill /me/.... Beech, however...

Beech: X.X out cold

Kai: Well, that's what he gets for cranberry juicing me...

Pear: Indeed!

Kai: O.o When did you get here?

Pear: Yup!

Kai: ..... riiight... Now, Kiichigo, what was all this about more cranberry juicing..? -.-#

Kiichigo: O.O End chapter.... NOW!!

Beech: miraculously revived End chapter!

Kai: No!! I must kill Kiichigo first!

END

Kai: Darnit!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai, Beech, and Pear were lead through the armory of Arcrin, lead by Thistle, in search of suitable weapons for their journey. Thistle unstrapped a sling from a knob jetting out from the wall, and picked up a bag of pebbles from a shelf. He rolled the bag over in his claw, feeling the contents inside. He nodded in approval, then testing the strength of the sling by pulling suddenly on the cloth. It stayed strong, with a _thwup!' _as it tightened.  
Good, good... The hedgehog murmured. He handed over the sling and pebbles to Beech.  
Ye say ye want a sling, do ye? Well, that there's the best one in all o' Arcrin, bet me spikes on it, Beech! He reassured the squirrel. Beech looked it over, instantly agreeing with the armory keeper. Yes sir, this is a wonnerful sling, He mused. The hedgehog grinned modestly, then turned to Kai. So, what kind of weapon do ye be wantin, missy? He asked the squirrelmaid. Her response was instant;  
A bow, a bow! I would like a bow and some arrows, please! She pleaded. The armory hog took a slight step backwards. No need to beg, missy! Bow n arrow ye want, eh? Well, lessee here... His keen eyes scanned the wall, looking over bows of elm, redwood, and many other kinds of sturdy wood. Hrm... Nothing I see here suits ye well enough, Kai... Ahah! Here tis, the perfect one fer ye!

He reached forward, pulling an elegant yew bow from a hook on the wall. It was a large size, about a little more than half the size of the squirrel. It was carved on either side of the pawhold into wing shapes, giving it a swift and sleek look to it. Kai took it from the hedgehog, and held it in her paws. It was light, and easy to wield, yet it felt firm and strong in her paws. She pulled the string, then let it fall back, with a satisfying _plink. _The string was strong, and waxed perfectly. Thistle nodded proudly. Aye, me ole' granpa made that un. His prized creation, it was, the best of all the bows and arrows he created. He really knew wot e was doing when he made that bow. Kai nodded in agreement with the fact. It's true, it's... it's great. She said in a somewhat hushed tone. May I see the quiver and arrows, please? The hedgehog handed her the quiver, which was carved with the same wing theme as the bow. Sturdy ribbons were attached to it, in order to tie it to its wielder's back. Many wonderfully crafted arrows were in the quiver. They were obviously painstakingly made, each shaft perfectly straight. Creamy white feathers tipped the end of each one; feathers of a swan, a true mark of bravado. Even the iron tips followed the wing theme, a small swirl carved in where the metal met the wood. Kai slung the quiver over her back, tying the ribbon across her chest. She automatically felt brave and confident, having such a fine weapon to protect her. She grinned at Thistle. Brother Thistle, how can I ever thank you? It's perfect! She was short for words at its wonder. The modest hedgehog bowed, his spikes rattling. Nothing, aside from you three coming home safe and sound. He was quite fond of the white squirrelmaid, having raised her from less than a Dibbun. He watched as Kai ran off to her friends who were at the doorway, ready to go with Pear to the infirmary to stock up on medical supplies.  
Now, Pear, I'm packing you plenty of herbs, a mortar and pestle, some fresh water, a few rolls of bandages, some padding, and cloth if you're in need of a sling. Oh, and I can't let you go without flint and tinder, what if you need to start a fire? Well, along those lines, I should also pack you a pot... will this brass one do? And you'll need something to carry this all in... Ah-hah! My old haversack! Twill do ye well, very sturdy and plenty of room in it... Oh, and you'll need some splints, and more bandages, and... and... Sister Dew, the young mouse that was the Infirmary keeper, raced around the room, packing everything useful she could think of into a large sack. When she could think of no more, she handed it to Pear with a pat on the head.

Now, you make sure those two don't get into any trouble, all right Pear?

The little squirrel nodded happily. Don' worry, vermints will run away wid der tails between their legs wif me here! She swung the heavy sack menacingly to prove her point. Dew smiled at her little friend and steadied the little Dibbun, who was spinning uncontrollably, propelled by the bulging sack. Oh, I'm sure they will! She agreed. She walked Pear downstairs to the library, where Beech was packing scrolls, volumes, and parchment containing maps that would help them, along with a blank book and many blank pieces of parchment. He loaded charcoal sticks and quills into a small box, and dropped several bottles of ink into another box. He jammed all this into a haversack, which he slung over his shoulder. Kai watched in awe that he was able to navigate through that mess he called a desk. Pear entered, holding up the large sack for Kai to relieve her of. Kai took it, but couldn't help commenting at it.  
Cheeze, Pear, did you pack the whole abbey in this sack?! She questioned, sarcasm tinging her voice. Pear rolled her eyes, and shook her head. No, jus' the whole infirmary! The two joked around with each other until Beech came to intrude. Well, we should head to bed now... Abbess Lily said we're setting out at dawn. Kai nodded, and Pear responded with a yawn. The three headed up to to their dormitories, eager to begin the next day's quest.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiichigo: Hm... I didn't pop up to be annoying last chapter... sniffle Oh well, I can do that now!

Pear, Beech, and Kai appear

Kai: ... We're back here again... T.T

Kiichigo: It would appear so.

Kai: Um... can we kinna... Not?

Beech: Um... I think me saying something would cause trouble. So I won't.

Pear: You just did. O.o?  
Beech: Hrm..? Oh... I did, didn't I? Ehehe.... I'll be going now...

Kiichigo: Okay! Start chapter!

KAI OF ARCRIN  
Chapter 4

None of the squirrels could sleep for a while, as they were riddled with anticipation. Kai, however, stayed up longer than the rest, staring at the ceiling from her soft, warm bed. She wondered how long she would be away from here, her home. Her feelings became mixed at this point; sadness for leaving the only home she'd ever known for who knows how long, and excitement, to find her true home, where she was born, with her family. She turned over and buried her face in her plump pillow, sighing at the thought, trying to decide which emotion was best'. She sat up, and looked out the window at the abbey lawn, where earlier that day, she had been with her friends, carrying on as life had been, normal, before being told she was going to embark on a journey far away.

She slipped from her bed, and padded across the soft rug that covered the wooden floor. She looked outside her door, to make sure no one was there. Finding the coast to be clear, she walked through the halls, and down the stairs, to come to the abbey's entry room. Her bare paws were cold on the hard limestone floor, as there was no rug here. She sat in the center of the room, absorbing the colored moonbeams that passed through the stained glass windows.

Footsteps broke the tranquility, as she jumped slightly. Then, another set of footsteps could be heard. Out of parallel stairways, Beech and Pear came. Beech, Pear? Kai, Pear..? Kai, Beech! All three exclaimed in a hushed tone. The two other squirrels walked over to where Kai stood, and exchanged nods. The three, as if reading each-others' minds, all lay down on the marble to stare at the stained glass patterns the moonlight created. Pear was the first to speak. Kai, Beech... I don' know if I'm happy or sad to go.... I don't want to leave Arcrin... but, I want to explore, too... She sighed. Beech nodded. Yes... I was thinking the same thing... Our home, Arcrin... Is wonderful. Everyone gets along, food and supplies are plentiful, and our hidden position ensures that there are no vermin troubles... but that's the problem, it's too perfect. I need adventure, a change of pace from the slow, perfect life we live now. Kai stared up at the walls for a moment, then began to speak. .... I must thank you, for coming with me... It's a very brave thing to do, giving yourself for me... You're the best friends anyone could ask for, and I'm proud to know you. The three squirrels became touched by each others' words, but didn't want to start their journey with emotion. Beech sat up, smiling, and Pear and Kai grinned. The three scurried up the stairs, and chased each other around the abbey halls playfully, retreating to childlike behavior. The three finally fell asleep on the floor of Kai's room, exhausted,and smiling in their sleep. Kai felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly, and she shot up, looking around. A figure that she could not make out knelt in front of her, singing a song to her in the language of Kai's homeland.

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni  
Ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro  
Kakushite'ru yo  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku  
Tsukareheteta  
Hitobito wa eien no  
yami ni kieru  
Chisai mama nara kitto  
Ima demo mieta ka na  
Boku-tachi wa  
Ikuru hodo ni  
Nakushite'ku  
Sukoshi zutsu  
Aoi aoi sora no iro mo  
Kidzuknai mama  
Sugite yuku mainichi ga  
Kawatte yuku  
Tsukureta wakugumi wo koe  
Ima wo ikete  
Sabisuita  
Kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
Toki no Rizumu wo shireba  
Mo ichido toberu darou  
Boku-tachi wa  
Samayoi nagara  
Ikete yuku  
Doko made mo  
Shinjite're  
Hikari motome  
Arukidasu  
Kimito ima  
The song left Kai dumbfounded, as the figure slowly vanished into the air. In her sleep, Kai smiled, murmuring quietly.  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind lies in the deep, deep forest...

End Chapter

Kiichigo: Yes, yes, I know, it's Fukai Mori from Inuyasha.... but I really like the song, it's in Japanese, (which if you haven't caught onto yet is the language of Kai's homeland') and it just really seemed to fit with the story.

Kai: Tsk, so uncreative...

Beech: Um... ;;

Kiichigo: ... You're supposed to be asleep. Why aren't you. -.-#

Pear: appears on Beech's head Zzzz....

Beech: Um... She's asleep..? ; points to Pear

Kiichigo: Okay! That works! Anyhoo... end time. See you next chapter! waves

Beech, Kai and Pear: do nothing

Kiichigo: Hey! Wave goodbye to our readers! elbows Beech and Kai in the ribs

Beech: . Ow... waves

Kai: .O Ow. Why haven't I killed you yet?

Kiichigo: Cuz. I feeeeel like it! End chapter!

End


End file.
